StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Zerus Missions
Zerus Missions Cinematic - Birthworld (Acquired after completing either the Char or Kaldir missions) *'Kerrigan': Zeratul. *'Kerrigan': What do you want? They fight. Kerrigan beats Zeratul. He grabs her head... *'Zeratul': Believe. Images of Zerus *'Zeratul': Kerrigan... I have been to the beginning. *'Zeratul': Behold... Zerus! Birthplace of the zerg. *'Zeratul': Here the zerg evolved, and here the dark one altered them. *'Zeratul': Those left behind are the primal zerg. *'Zeratul': They fight. They kill. They evolve. While saying this, one primal zerg chases another. The bigger devours the smaller and then grows bigger and develops more eyes. It then lets out a shriek. *'Zeratul': Just as you must... if you survive. Arriving at Zerus *'Zeratul': Zerus, birthworld of the zerg. It lies far beyond Koprulu sector, where no terran has ventured. You must go to that ancient place, Kerrigan. Learn its secrets and take its power. If arriving from Char Char once again belongs to the Swarm as the Dominion troops flee the planet. Kerrigan now follows Dark Prelate Zeratul to the ancient Zerg homeworld of Zerus with designs on claiming its immense power. If arriving from Kaldir Having eradicated all traces of the protoss threat, Kerrigan sets out for the ancient homeworld of the zerg, and all the primordial power lurking there... Dialogue on the Leviathan *'Zeratul': The power of Zerus called you here. *'Kerrigan': My need to see Mengsk dead called me here. These zerg will help me destroy Korhal. *'Zeratul': You must let Zerus remake you, Kerrigan! The final war nears, and there is little time. *'Kerrigan': I don't have to do a damn thing. I will not be a pawn in your prophecies. *'Zeratul': But you will do anything to have your revenge? *'Kerrigan': Anything. *'Zeratul': Then that is enough. Leviathan Conversation with Izsha *'Kerrigan': I'm looking through the eyes of my overlords. These primal zerg are fascinating. They show no signs of age. *'Izsha': All organisms age. Even zerg. *'Kerrigan': But the primals feed off the essence of individuals. They're in the state of constant evolution. They don't die. *'Izsha': Until they are killed by another primal. *'Kerrigan': True. The most successful hunters among them must be incredibly ancient. And incredibly dangerous. Nerve Center Void Seeker *'Kerrigan': Why are you helping me, Zeratul? You have more cause to hate me than most. *'Zeratul': The xel'naga wish you restored as the leader of the Swarm. *'Kerrigan': You know I don't believe in your mad prophecies. *'Zeratul': Your belief is not required. I act for the greater good, though it earns me the hatred of my own people. *'Kerrigan': Spare me your self pity, Zeratul. Everyone has to make peace with their own choices. *'Zeratul': I made my peace long ago. When we are done here, I will return to my own people, and accept their judgement. *'Kerrigan': We all have to pay for our actions someday. I guess your day is almost here. Conversation with Zagara *'Zagara': We came from this place? *'Kerrigan': The zerg first evolved here, yes. *'Zagara': I do not like it. A soft world. Char is far superior. *'Kerrigan': Don't be so sure. Zerus may prove more dangerous than any world we've known. Evolution Pit Conversation with Abathur *'Kerrigan': What do you think of the primal zerg? *'Abathur': Dynamic. Varied. Interesting. Messy. Unsuccessful. *'Kerrigan': I thought you'd like them. As individuals they constantly evolve to be more efficient killers. *'Abathur': Primal zerg, reactionary, improvised. Some good sequence, can steal. Swarm, efficient, careful improvements. Successful. Waking the Ancient Before Mission *'Izsha': The primal zerg are disturbed by our presence. They gather even now preparing to destroy us. *'Kerrigan': I sense something. An ancient consciousness... sleeping. *'Zeratul': The Ancient One. A primal zerg who witnessed the creation of the Overmind. *'Kerrigan': You want me to awaken it, don't you? *'Zeratul': If you truly seek the power of Zerus, you will need the Ancient One. *'Izsha': My queen, enemy primals are massing nearby. They are going to attack us. *'Zeratul': They wish to stop you from speaking with the Ancient One. What will you do? *'Kerrigan': What my enemies fear most. Always. *'Zeratul': You are on the path, and no longer need my guidance. You will not see me again, Kerrigan. The Mission *'Kerrigan': So this is the Ancient One. *'Izsha': To awaken this creature, we must feed it. *'Kerrigan': There's a lot of biomass here. We'll kill these quillgors and have drones harvest meat from their corpses. Once the drone is done harvesting, it will drag the biomass to the ancient. *'Brakk': Brakk speaks now! You intrude on my territory, corrupt zerg! We will devour your flesh! *'Izsha': Warning! A force of primal zerg fliers is preparing to assault the hive cluster. *'Abathur': Mutalisks reconstituted. Ready for your armies. Will destroy primal guardians. *'Izsha': Primal zerg forces are massing nearby. They are likely to attack again. *'Kerrigan': Let them try. *'Kerrigan': This pack of quillgor is our first target. Let's move out. *'Izsha': A drone can harvest biomass from this quillgor. The process is slow, and our drone will be vulnerable. *'Izsha': We must protect it while it harvests. *'Kerrigan': We need to harvest this biomass quickly! *'Izsha': It is dangerous to harvest from multiple corpses. The primal zerg are sure to attack our drones. *'Brakk': You grow greedy! It shall be your downfall! *'Izsha': Harvest successful. The biomass is in transit to the Ancient One. The biomass has been consumed. The Ancient One will required more to awaken. *'Kerrigan': Then find more quillgor, Izsha. *'Izsha': Yes, my queen. *'Izsha': Quillgor located. We must move quickly if we are to secure their biomass. *'Kerrigan': I'm sensing something primal nearby, but it's small... *'Abathur': Primal essence pool. Strong sequences. Approach, absorb essence. Will augment strength. *'Kerrigan': I feel stronger. This must be the power Zeratul spoke of. *'Kerrigan': This essence is so... alive. I think I like it. *'Izsha': Primal zerg forces incoming. Our drone must be protected. *'Izsha': Our drone must be protected. We should provide an escort so it can return the biomass safely. *'Izsha': A drone is under attack by Brakk's forces! (After harvesting 2 biomass) *'Brakk': Your arrogance is unacceptable! Zerus will consume you! She must not wake the ancient! Destroy the meat! Leave her nothing! *'Kerrigan': We have to stop them. Our forces can intercept their raiding parties. *'Izsha': Primal forces are attacking quillgor biomass. *'Izsha': Quillgor biomass are under attack. *'Izsha': Brakk's forces are destroying quillgor biomass. *'Izsha': Brakk's forces has destroyed quillgor biomass. *'Brakk': Your Swarm is mindless. The primal zerg descend upon you! *'Abathur': Primal organism detected. Functions similar to hive, spawns primals. Annihilation recommended. *'Izsha': We have recovered half of the biomass needed to awaken the ancient. (After harvesting 5 biomass) *'Kerrigan': Nothing stands in the way of the Swarm! (After harvesting 6 biomass) *'Kerrigan': We are almost done here. (After harvesting 7 biomass) *'Brakk': This ends now, corrupt zerg! I will kill you myself! *'Kerrigan': Defend the hive cluster! *'Brakk': Your empty minions are no match for the might of the primal zerg! *'Brakk': I will feast upon your flesh! *'Ancient One': I return. *'Kerrigan': Ancient One! I am here for the power of Zerus. I will sacrifice anything to achieve my goal. You will help me. *'Ancient One': Your Swarm bears the mark of Amon, the fallen xel'naga, who came to Zerus long ago. *'Ancient One': He forged the zerg into a weapon, and took them away. Yet some of us were hidden, overlooked. *'Ancient One': We multiplied. We remain pure. If you seek our power, you must become primal zerg. You must become pure. After Mission The Ancient One has awoken, and Kerrigan is on the path to claim the power of Zerus... but at what cost? Conversation with Izsha *'Izsha': My queen, why did we wake the Ancient One? Its power outstrips even yours. *'Kerrigan': The Ancient One is key to unlocking the power of Zerus, and I need that knowledge. *'Izsha': Will it not destroy us? *'Kerrigan': It's called a gamble.It's something terrans do, when their instincts tell them the time is right. *'Izsha': I see. Just as when the terran Jim Raynor came to Char to return you to your original form? *'Kerrigan': Yes, just like that. The thing about gambles, Izsha, is that sometimes you lose. Nerve Center Conversation with Zurvan *'Zurvan': You have questions. *'Kerrigan': The primal zerg say the Swarm is corrupted. What did the fallen xel'naga, Amon, do to us? *'Zurvan': He desired our strength, the ability to steal essence. But we were independent... we would not follow. And so he bound the zerg to a single overriding will. They lost their identity, and became his slaves. *'Kerrigan': The hive mind. That's Amon's corruption? *'Zurvan': It is, and a terrible fate for a strong primal zerg. Evolution Pit Conversation with Abathur *'Abathur': Primal zerg. Unacceptable. Must be wiped clean. No trace left. Destroy primal zerg. *'Kerrigan': What are you talking about? *'Abathur': Saw ranged primal zerg creatures on battlefield!? Based on hydralisk! Primal zerg stole design from Swarm! Swarm on planet for hours, days, already being replicated! *'Kerrigan': Abathur, are you upset? *'Abathur': Unacceptable! Swarm's power, ability to assimilate strengths. Primal zerg must not take from us! *'Kerrigan': Don't worry about it. They'll be on our side before I am done here. The Crucible Before Mission *'Zurvan': Travel to the birthplace of the zerg. There you will be tested. *'Zurvan': You may be torn apart. If your rage makes you strong enough, the power of Zerus will be yours. The Mission *'Zurvan': You have come to this place seeking power. *'Kerrigan': Power to kill Mengsk. Tell me what I must do. *'Zurvan': The power is more ancient even than I. It comes at great cost. What would you sacrifice to have your revenge? *'Kerrigan': Everything. *'Zurvan': You must feel the power. It calls to you. Go to it. *'Izsha': The primal zerg have been alerted of your arrival. They are coming for you. *'Kerrigan': Abathur, send me the creature you've been working on... the swarm host. *'Abathur': Adapted using primal essence. Spawns locusts to kill enemies. Primal zerg inbound. Root swarm hosts to begin spawning. *'Kerrigan': Here they come. *'Izsha': Primal forces eliminated. Your path is clear. *'Zurvan': You are close. The moment draws near. Is your hate still strong enough to make the necessary sacrifice? After arriving at the spawning pool *'Kerrigan': It's... a pool. *'Zurvan': The first spawning pool. It existed before names. From this primordial place, the zerg arose. Within, one essence split into many. One devoured another and became stronger. The first zerg. *'Zurvan': You will have your power, and you will lose yourself. Evolve. Transform. Transcend. *'Abathur': Recommendation: avoid pool. Catalytic fluid will overwhelm queen's body. Not strong enough. *'Kerrigan': The queen's hate is strong enough. And if I survive, it will remake me. I will become more powerful than the old Queen of Blades. *'Kerrigan': Izsha, defend the hive cluster and the chrysalis until I am done... or dead. *'Kerrigan': Zagara, defend the hive cluster and the chrysalis until I am done... or dead. (If the Char mission hasn't been played) *'Izsha': As you command. *'Izsha': We need more swarm hosts... Morph more from the larvae at our hatchery. *'Izsha': The remnants of Brakk's forces gather nearby. They are preparing to attack the hive cluster! *'Izsha': Root our swarm hosts and crawlers by that entrance! *'Izsha': I sensed another pack of primal zerg gathering at across basin. *'Yagdra': Hear me, broken zerg. You have killed Brakk, but his packs survives. I claim their territory, and their essence! *'Izsha': The primal zerg factions have engaged each other. *'Izsha': We must remain focused on protecting the chrysalis. *'Yagdra': I have not forgotten you, broken pack. Your leader sleeps. She will not wake. My pack will feast upon your essence! *'Izsha': Yagdra's pack is preparing to attack our hive cluster! Ready our defenses! *'Abathur': Entity Izsha. Have made important discovery. Primal essence gathering within the pool. *'Abathur': Can use. Spawn many locusts to defend hive cluster from primal attacks. *'Izsha': Another wave of primal zerg is inbound. Spawn the locusts now. *'Abathur': Essence collects quickly. Use frequently. *'Izsha': Yagdra has sent a force of primal fliers to attack the chrysalis! *'Izsha': I sense a massive primal zerg emerging. It seems to be wild. *'Abathur': Tyrannozor. Savage. Extreme physical prowess. Essence useful, must acquire. *'Izsha': That will not be easy. We will have to cross the battle between Brakk and Yagdra's packs. (When approaching the two primal packs) *'Izsha': These primal packs are constantly been reinforced, we should try to get around them. *'Abathur': Tyrannozor sample acquired. Will research primal essences further. *'Izsha': Both packs are moving against us! Prepare for a pincer attack! *'Izsha': Our queen's metamorphosis is half way complete! Maintain out defense! *'Izsha': The primal zerg are destroying the rocks near the chrysalis! *'Izsha': The primals has broken through the barricades! Defend the chrysalis! *'Izsha': The chrysalis has opened! Our queen is beginning to awakened! (When the last wave of Brakk's packs is killed) *'Yagdra': My pack is strong! We claim essence, we devour! *'Yagdra': The broken zerg remained! Collect their essence! Kill! *'Izsha': Yagdra's forces are gathering! They are converging upon the hive cluster! *'Izsha': Defend the chrysalis! The Swarm will prevail! *'Izsha': The chrysalis is under attack! *'Abathur': Able to spawn locusts. Defend. (If the Char mission has been played) *'Zagara': Yes my queen. *'Zagara': We need more swarm hosts... Morph more from the larvae at our hatchery. *'Izsha': The remnants of Brakk's forces gather nearby. They are preparing to attack the hive cluster! *'Zagara': Root our swarm hosts and crawlers by that entrance! *'Zagara': I sensed another pack of primal zerg gathering at across basin. *'Yagdra': Hear me, broken zerg. You have killed Brakk, but his packs survives. I claim their territory, and their essence! *'Izsha': The primal zerg factions have engaged each other. *'Zagara': Let them kill each other. Our focus is protecting the chrysalis. *'Yagdra': I have not forgotten you, broken pack. Your leader sleeps. She will not wake. My pack will feast upon your essence! *'Zagara': Yagdra's pack is preparing to attack our hive cluster! Show these primals the fury of the Swarm! *'Abathur': Broodmother Zagara. Have made important discovery. Primal essence gathering within the pool. *'Abathur': Can use. Spawn many locusts to defend hive cluster from primal attacks. *'Zagara': These primals are relentless. Spawn the locusts now. Kill them all. *'Abathur': Essence collects quickly. Use frequently. *'Zagara': Yagdra has sent a force of primal fliers to attack the chrysalis! *'Zagara': I sense a powerful presence... A massive primal. *'Abathur': Tyrannozor. Savage. Extreme physical prowess. Essence useful, must acquire. *'Zagara': No simple matter. To reach it, we must cross the battle between Brakk and Yagdra's packs. (When approaching the two primal packs) *'Zagara': The primals are constantly being reinforced, find a way past them. *'Abathur': Tyrannozor sample acquired. Will research primal essences further. *'Zagara': Both packs are moving against us! Prepare for a pincer attack! *'Zagara': Our queen's metamorphosis is half way complete! Maintain out defense! *'Zagara': The chrysalis opens! Our queen is close to waking! *'Izsha': The primal zerg are destroying the rocks near the chrysalis! *'Zagara': The primals has broken through the barricades! Defend the chrysalis! (When the last wave of Brakk's packs is killed) *'Yagdra': My pack is strong! We claim essence, we devour! *'Yagdr'a: The broken zerg remained! Collect their essence! Kill! *'Zagara': Yagdra's forces are gathering! They are converging upon the hive cluster! *'Zagara': The primals are attacking the chrysalis! *'Zagara': Defend the chrysalis! The swarm will prevail! After Mission The Primal Queen of Blades is born, and all of Zerus shudders at her power. Infused with the essence of the primal zerg, Kerrigan is poised to take Zerus for the Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Izsha. What is a primal zerg doing on my leviathan? *'Dehaka': I am Dehaka, One who collects. I kill. I take essence. Now I come to you because I feel your change. All Zerus feel it. All Zerus fears it, and you. *'Kerrigan': But you don't fear me, do you, Dehaka? *'Dehaka': You shine. You will bring more essence, and I will follow. When you do not, I will not. *'Kerrigan': Well, I've forged alliances on shakier ground than that. Very well, you can stay. Betray me and I'll collect your essence. *'Dehaka': Yes. Conversation with Dehaka *'Kerrigan': Do the remaining pack leaders will join me now? *'Dehaka': They are a rock, a tree, a hill. They will stand against the wind. They seek power. *'Kerrigan': And you? *'Dehaka': I am a river, I will flow. I seek essence. *'Kerrigan': Well the pack leaders have no chance against the Swarm now. *'Dehaka': They gather essence for thousands of years. They are blinded. But they are not foolish. Conversation with Zagara *'Kerrigan': I look like the leader of the Swarm now. Perhaps this will help bring more broodmothers back into the fold. *'Zagara': You were the true leader of the Swarm yesterday, and you will be tomorrow. Your appearance does not matter. *'Kerrigan': Perhaps not to you. The terrans will not be so... understanding. Conversation with Zurvan *'Zurvan': You have been reborn. A primal pack leader of boundless power. *'Kerrigan': I feel as I can rip worlds apart. *'Zurvan': And are you the equal of Amon, who once controlled you? *'Kerrigan': He never controlled me. I felt... an influence. A trace of something dark, but long gone. Amon must have died before I was infested. *'Zurvan': I hope it is so. For he truly can rip worlds apart. Conversation with Izsha *'Izsha': You radiate so much power. More than the old Queen of Blades ever did. *'Kerrigan': Everything is different. I could always hear the Swarm, control it. But now... I feel the Swarm. Now I am the Swarm. Evolution Pit Conversation with Abathur *'Abathur': Genetic strands different. Restructured from base level up. Stronger than Queen of Blades. Sequences complex but clean. Completely different at core. *'Kerrigan': Yes, I am different. I am my own master. When the xel'naga artifact made me human again, It cleansed me of Amon's influence. And that allowed me to become... something greater. *'Abathur': Must take sample. Study new sequences *'Kerrigan': Don't ever try, Abathur. What I am now, is beyond your comprehension. *'Abathur': Difficult to admit. New structure beyond understanding. Will return to work. Supreme Before Mission *'Zurvan': It is time. Confront the remaining pack leaders. Take what is theirs. Embrace the destiny of all zerg The Mission *'Zurvan': You must know your enemies. Yagdra, a worm whose acid burns like fire. Kraith, immense and consumed by hatred. Slivan, the Eternal Mother, hollow and destructive. Kill them and you will command the whole of the zerg. *'Zurvan': Each has sent most of its pack against your Swarm, leaving themselves vulnerable. *'Kerrigan': Zagara, defend the leviathan. I will deal with the pack leaders myself. *'Abathur': My queen. New form, powerful, Can leap through air, strike foes. Heavy damage. *'Abathur': New offensive ability: "Psionic shift." Dash quickly. Destroy creatures within path. *'Abathur': This relic. xel'naga origin. Houses genetic information. Important, must collect. *'Dehaka': Primal roaches help. They fight Yagdra's brood. *'Abathur': New form can twist essence, "Mend" wounds. Heal nearby Zerg and self. *'Dehaka': More roaches. *'Yagdra': Leader of the broken pack? No! *'Kerrigan': Is that fear, Yagdra? You do know you never hand a chance, right? *'Yagdra': Your change means nothing! I will melt the fleshes from your bones! *'Kerrigan': It's laying eggs! Destroy them! *'Yagdra': Stay still! *'Dehaka': More of my pack. Primal hydralisks. *'Kerrigan': Quickly, destroy the eggs before they hatch! Focus on the largest ones first. *'Dehaka': My pack are ready to fight! *'Kraith': I feel your strength... You will be worth killing, worth the blood! *'Kraith': A thousand cuts shred the flesh. *'Kraith': Kraith comes for you. *'Kraith': Struggle, it only makes you taste smear. *'Dehaka': My pack arrives! They will break your enemies! *'Dehaka': These ones explode when they sense you. *'Dehaka': Ravasaur, Fights with acid. Bring it down quickly. *'Dehaka': More of my pack joins you. *'Slivan': Welcome... to your demise. *'Slivan': Nowhere to run. *'Slivan': Grow children, grow! *'Slivan': More...There must be more. *'Slivan': The ground betrays you! *'Zurvan': It is time. *'Kerrigan': Zurvan. *'Zurvan': The pack leaders are slain, their packs join your Swarm, and here you stand. Complete. You are zerg. Your essence overflows with your power. I... I thirst. You will feed my evolution; the first time in millennia. *'Kerrigan': I wondered when you would make your move. *'Zurvan': No allegiance but to self. Kill or be killed. You know this. *'Kerrigan': Of course. *'Zurvan': One will be consumed and become something greater than either! This is the heritage of the zerg! *'Zurvan': Fight Kerrigan. *'Zurvan': Only the strongest survive! *'Zurvan': Consume and evolve. This is the only way. *'Zurvan': This is the destiny of all primal zerg! *'Zurvan': There is no escaping fate. *'Kerrigan': Zerus is mine. Izsha, prepare the leviathan. It's time to the Swarm returned to the Koprulu sector. After Mission Kerrigan is the most powerful zerg on Zerus, a primal pack leader of limitless strength and potential. Now with the primal zerg under her control, Kerrigan prepares the Swarm to return to the Koprulu sector. *'Izsha': My queen, I have been contacted by Kilysa, a Broodmother. She has heard of your accomplishments and wishes to return her brood to the Swarm. Her brood is small in number, but it has strong Leviathans. *'Kerrigan': Kilysa, hear me. The planet Mistaff IV is a hub of Dominion military production. Take your brood there and destroy it. Do that, and you will earn your place within the Swarm. *'Kilysa': It shall be as you say, my queen. Conversation with Dehaka *'Kerrigan': Did you know the Ancient One would turn on me? *'Dehaka': Your essence. It called him. *'Kerrigan': And you didn't try to warn me. *'Dehaka': He was zerg. You are zerg. One dies and one grows strong. You know. *'Kerrigan': I think I am starting to understand you, Dehaka. Conversation with Zagara *'Zagara': Truly, this world is yours now. *'Zagara': The Swarm came from Zerus. And now the Swarm owns Zerus. *'Zagara': If our origins are on this world, we have clearly evolved a great deal. *'Zagara': We sprang from these primal zerg? But they are so... chaotic. *'Zagara': We will grow stronger here. Leaving Zerus *'Izsha': The terrans launched thousands of these devices at our broods on Char. Broodmother Kilysa relayed this to us. It is not a weapon. *'Kerrigan': It's a two-way communicator. *'Arcturus': The Queen of Blades. I knew you'd return to your true form. A monster. *'Arcturus': Now, you'll do exactly as I tell you if you care at all about Jim Raynor. *'Arcturus': Yes... He's alive. So you'll keep your Swarm away from Korhal, and away from me, or he dies. *'Arcturus': That man sacrificed everything to give you back your humanity. And you threw it away. *'Arcturus': How he must be disgusted by you. Why, he'd be first in line to kill you. *'Kerrigan': I can't sense Jim out there... If he is alive, nothing in this universe will stop me from finding him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supreme. (in English). 2013-03-12. Travel to Skygeirr Station *'Izsha': One of our broodmothers in the Koprulu Sector is picking a strange psionic signal. It is zerg, but is not part of the Swarm. *'Shadowed Figure': I know you seek to topple Mengsk. His alien soldiers, the hybrid, are your greatest threat. If you wish to stop them. Meet me at these coordinates. *'Izsha': If the Dominion is controlling hybrid, our invasion of Korhal will fail. This lab must be destroyed. Travel to Dominion Space Cut Lines Arc Intro *Zeratul: It lies far beyond the Koprulu sector, outside known space. It is to Zerus you must go (slightly altered line from the final version). Pre-Missions *Kerrigan: They'll kill you. *Zeratul: I serve a higher purpose now. I will tell them.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 The Crucible *Kerrigan: Kill them all...I must have more! (after killing 50% of the primal zerg) *Kerrigan: These waters...can heal the wounded. Supreme *Unknown: That xel'naga relic is sinking into the tar. We'd better hurry if we're going to retrieve it. *Kraith: Kraith will crush you! Tear the heart from your chest! *Kerrigan: What heart? References ko:군단의 심장 대화집/제루스 임무 Category:Quotations